Black Cat Girlfriend
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Shiina is a female werecat who is able to change into a black cat. And, as long someone has the looks and body she likes, she'll sleep with them. However, that all changes when she meets Japan's most popular male actor, Kakami Keiichi, who seems to have a more beastly side to him. Female ShingoxKeiichi
1. Black Cat Girlfriend: Part One

**Hello. This story is based off of the manga series, Kuroneko Kareshi no Asobikata, I got really interested in it and wanted to do a story on it. The characters will possible OC and Shingo will be a woman in this. I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Black Cat Girlfriend: Part One_

* * *

 _About_ _0.001% of Earth's population are werecats who have the ability to transform into different types of felines. Nearly all of those are housecats which are just normal cats. Like me. Housecat type werecats are that much different from stray cats. When their interest is caught, they will randomly sleep with people who can't even be considered bed partners. Or they will sometimes transform into cats and loiter around. For me, I'm don't know which type of cat I am. '"Because I'm a cat." is good enough to deal with many things easily._

* * *

"Five thirty, huh?" Shiina said to herself when she looked at the time on her cellphone, taking a sip of the can of beer in her hand. "I'll just wake up at eleven, then." she stated, placing her phone and drink on the table that was beside her futon.

Sighing, the young woman laid down on the quilted mattress while wearing nothing but a white tank top and black boy shorts.

"So sleepy..." Shiina mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _I don't have to be so serious when I work or play. It can't be helped because I'm a cat._

* * *

 _At eleven_

"Shiina, you stupid cat!" Masato yelled, slamming the door to the young woman's room open.

"Woah!" Shiina exclaimed, quickly waking up, as she jumped in surprise, two dark brown cat ears popped up on her head of dark brown, shoulder-length hair.

"Just how long are you going to sleep?!" the man shouted, grabbing her shoulders and began to shake her back and forth. "Wake up quickly! And hide your ears!" he ordered, a vein throbbing on his cheek.

"Uh, what time is now?" the young woman asked.

"It's already eleven, you idiot!"

"It's still too early. I just went to sleep not too long ago."

"I told you to meet exactly at noon on the film set!"

"Is it alright to just wear any clothes?"

"Just put something on and get in the car!"

* * *

 _Later_

"Honestly, Shiina..." Masato started to say, driving his truck to where he and the young woman were suppose to be, a cigarette in-between his lips. "Did you go and wander around last night?"

"Yeah." Shiina replied.

"One of these days, you're going to get pregnant. Or worse, get some kind of disease."

"I always make sure the guys wear condoms. Plus, I'm on birth control. So it's safe sex."

Masato sighed. "On to other issues, you need to have more motivation. You can't just continue to do temp jobs for a small company like ours. If I remember correctly, didn't some modeling company scout you out? I think you should take that chance and settle down."

"What a pain." Shiina said more to herself. "I'm a cat, you know."

"This has absolutely nothing with you being a cat." the black haired man told her.

"For a stray like me, it would be impossible." the dark brown haired woman told him. "And will you stop smoking that?" she requested as she waved off the smoke that was being emitted from the cigarette, pinching her nose so she couldn't smell it. "You know I hate the smell of those things." she added.

"Right, sorry." Masato apologized, taking the cigarette from his mouth and putting it out on the ash tray that was in the truck. "You do know that you're not considered a stray cat anymore, you stubborn woman."

Shiina didn't reply as she just looked out the passenger seat window and watched the scenery past by, her eyelids half covering her green eyes.

* * *

 _Sagami Arts is a small architecture company who's specialty is setting up studio set backgrounds. Masato, who I grew up with and is four years my senior, is the contractor working under the director of the second generation. He's also a human and is married. Masato doesn't like that I'm often so lazy and decided to employ me to work here. It's actually a temp job. The main parts of my job are dismantling and setting up the backgrounds used by movies and serial dramas, or dismantling background walls, and setting up the ceiling._

* * *

 _At a film set_

"Shiina, are you almost done with that part?" Masato asked. "If so, help me unplug the the switch on the ceiling."

"Alright, just give me a minute." Shiina replied, her hair tied in a ponytail.

Setting down the drill she was using, the young woman stood up on the ladder she was sitting on. Then she grabbed the edge of the set piece she was working on and easily pulled herself up.

"Here you go." Shiina called after she unplug the switch and threw it down to her childhood friend.

"Don't throw it!" Masato shouted in annoyance.

"I'm coming down!" the dark haired young woman informed, ignoring him.

Then she jumped down from the set and gracefully landed on her feet. People who saw clapped in amazement. A second later, a gloved fist whacked the young woman on the head.

"Why the hell did you hit me?!" Shiina yelled at her childhood friend, holding her head while she glared at him.

"It's dangerous to jump down from a place like that!" Masato scolded.

"You're such a buzzkill!"

"You shouldn't be fooling around!"

"You're body is quite flexible and agile." a masculine remarked from behind the young woman.

Turning around, Shiina saw a tall, handsome young man with short, white hair and red eyes.

"It's a lot like a cat's." the man said.

The dark brown haired young woman's eyes widen slightly, a bit taken aback from what he just said. She soon regained her composure and stared at him coolly.

"There are also retarded cats who would drill holes into ceilings." she told him.

"That maybe true." the man agreed. "But, compared to those cats, humans are one level up in being retarded. Take care not to hurt yourself, or the shooting would have to stop midway. Also..." he paused for a moment as he walked closer to her, causing the young woman to look at him. His 6'1 height was huge compared to her 5'6. "It would be a shame if such a pretty face got all scratched up." he said in a low voice so only she could hear him.

Shiina backed away from him, taken aback from what he just said.

"We're very sorry!" Masato apologized, pushing the young woman's head down.

The man didn't reply. He just smiled at the dark brown haired young woman before he turned and walked away.

"Hey, Masa..." Shiina started to say when the white haired young man was out of ear shot. "Who was that dude?" she asked.

"Only you would have the nerve to call him 'that dude'." the black haired man remarked. "He's Kakami Keiichi, the main lead of this film."

"Oh, yeah..." was all the female werecat said, not really impressed. "You know what they're filming here?" she asked.

"It's 'Ultimate Craze 2'." Masato told her. "It's the sequel to the movie that's being promoted like crazy."

"I haven't been watching much TV lately, so I wouldn't know." Shiina retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Then she turned her head and stared at a certain white haired young man. 'Kakami Keiichi...' she thought to herself. 'He's a very talented actor and has been the main lead in a lot of movies. He's currently the most popular male actor in Japan.' she squinted her eyes at him when she thought she saw bright sparkles surrounded him when she saw him smile. "Isn't he a bit too bright?" she questioned.

"I guess it's be expected." the black haired man said. "He's the most popular number one handsome actor, after all."

The dark brown haired young woman scoffed. "Even if he's handsome, isn't it bothersome to be so handsome? He isn't my type. I only feel passionate about hunks and the type of cats who are cute."

"Is your head really filled with only those type of things?" Masato asked, sighing a bit.

"Well, last time, I tried to flirt with this cute type of cat. But he already had a partner, and she wasn't very happy. I ended up getting a little scratched." Shiina informed, chuckling softly. She looked back at the white haired actor. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter.' she thought to herself. 'He has nothing to do with me.'

* * *

 _Hours later_

"Okay, that's a wrap!" the director said. "We'll continue tomorrow."

As Keiichi was making his way out of the studio, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Curled up into a ball near one of the set pieces was a certain dark brown haired young woman, her head resting on one of her arms. The male actor walked over to her and stared at her sleeping figure. Then Shiina let out a small sound as her face scrunched up in a cute way. Raising her free arm, she reached out and scratched one of the young man's shoes.

Squatting down closer to her, Keiichi poked the young woman in her soft cheek. Then he placed he placed his thumb under her bottom lip while his other fingers rubbed under her chin. A small, purring-like sound emitted from Shiina as some drool fell from her mouth. Keiichi smirked.

"It seems I found a high-quality cat."

* * *

 _The next morning_

"No jumping down today?"

Upon hearing the familiar male voice, Shiina turned her head and looked down from the ladder she was sitting on.

'Kakami Keiichi...' she thought when she saw the male actor smiling up at her. 'What does he want?' she mentally asked. "Don't want to." she said to him as she climbed down. "I only jump when I feel like it. Today, I'm not in the mood."

"Is that so?" Keiichi questioned. "And here I thought you didn't because I told you off yesterday."

"As if."

"Your name?"

"What?"

"Would you tell me your name?" Keiichi requested, throwing her a sparkly smile.

Shiina was slightly taken aback from his request.

"Like I would tell you." she said curtly, surprising him a bit.

"Hey, Shiina, come and help me out here!" Masato called.

"Alright, coming!" the dark brown haired young woman replied.

"Shiina, huh?" Keiichi repeated. "Your name is as pretty as you are." he complimented, smiling at her.

The female werecat just 'hmped' and walked away, going to to where her childhood friend was.

'What a weirdo.' she mentally remarked.

* * *

 _Later_

"Hey, Shiina, what's this used for?" Keiichi asked, picking up a glue gun.

"Hey, don't play with that." Shiina told him, annoyed that he was hanging around her and distracting her from her work. 'What a pain in the ass.' she thought to herself.

"What about this? How do you use this?" the male actor asked, picking up more of her tools.

"Stop it already!" the dark brown haired young woman shouted. 'So annoying! He's like a little kid.'

"Ouch!"

Hearing the young man cry out, Shiina turned her head and saw that he had cut his finger.

"I cut myself." Keiichi stated the obvious. "There's a bit of blood."

"Geez..." the female werecat groaned as she grabbed his hand.

Then, to the male actor's surprise, she brought it up to her mouth and started to lick the wound.

"Injuring yourself would make the shooting to stop midway, right?" Shiina questioned, looking at him while she continued to lick the red, coppery-tasting liquid off of his finger.

Keiichi didn't saw anything as he stared at the young woman. Then he snatched his hand back.

"Thank you, I'm alright." he told her before he turned and walked away.

'Did I scare him away or something?' the dark brown haired young woman mentally questioned as she watched him leave. She grinned evilly at the thought. 'Serves him right.'

* * *

 _Late that night_

"Hey, Shiina..." Masato started to say.

"Yeah?" Shiina responded, letting her hair down from the ponytail she had it in during work.

"You're planning on loitering around tonight, aren't you?" the black haired man accused. "It's already two am, for crying out loud."

"I don't see what the big deal is." the dark brown haired young woman retorted. "Tomorrow is a holiday, isn't it. Oh, I know, I'll go over there directly. That way there's no need to send me home anymore."

"Bullshit! Who wants to send you home?!" Masato exclaimed. Then he sighed. "Listen, Shiina..." he started to say, gently tapping her on the head with the back of his fist. "You can come and stay at my house if living alone gets too lonely." he told her.

Shiina's eyes slightly widened from hearing what her childhood friend just said to her. She quickly got over it.

"What crap are you going on about?" she asked, moving his hand away. "Who would want to stay at a newlywed's house? You trying to make your wife jealous by letting another pretty woman stay over?" she questioned.

"That's not it."

"Anyway, me loitering about isn't a problem that only came around now."

"Even though you say th..."

Seeing the man's attention on something behind her, Shiina turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Hello, everyone." Keiichi greeted. "Thank you for your hard work today."

'Tch.' the dark haired young woman mentally clicked her tongue in annoyance. 'Kakami...'

* * *

 _About an hour or so later_

'How did this happen?' Shiina mentally questioned.

Pretty much all of the crew members were drunk and laying passed on the floor of the room where they were having drinks. Masato was the first to go since he was a terrible drinker. The female werecat and a certain male actor were the only ones still awake and sober.

'Give me back my night life of passionate sex!' Shiina thought, taking a quick sip of her beer while sitting at the table in the room. 'This asshole!' she turned her gaze to Keiichi and glared at him. 'This is his fault. All because he invited everyone for a drink!'

Suddenly, a piece of dried cuttlefish was held out in front of her.

"Here, for you." Keiichi said.

The dark brown haired young woman just closed her eyes and took another sip of her drink, silently refusing his offer.

"You know, you're pretty annoying." she said rudely. "What's your motive, exactly?" she asked as she opened her eyes and set her drink down.

The white haired young man smiled. "My motive..." he started to say, sitting down across from her. "I guess you could say it's because I want to understand backstage workers and how they work?"

Shiina raised an eyebrow.

"In the future, I plan on working behind the scenes and film a movie of my own." Keiichi continued. "I suppose you would call it me gaining experience. So I decided to stick to the crew members. Please take care of me, Shiina." he requesting, smiling brightly.

The dark brown haired young woman just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

'He is just so annoying!' she mentally yelled.

"Here." the male actor said, opening up a bottle of wine he got from who knows where. "As a way of showing my gratitude and apologies for causing you such trouble, I'll treat you to a glass of rare, exquisite wine that I recently obtained."

Shiina's eyes widened in disbelief as he placed a glass of the wine in front of her.

'To think that a super popular celebrity would take out his treasured and precious wine...' she thought in amazement.

Picking up the glass, the young woman held it up to her nose and sniffed.

"It does smell pretty good." she admitted.

"Please drink." Keiichi requested, smiling at her.

"I guess you're not so bad..." Shiina mumbled before she took a sip of the drink.

The smile on the young man's face soon turned into a smirk as he watched her drink.

"Wow, it's taste really good." the female werecat said when she removed the glass from her lips.

"I'm glad you like it." Keiichi said. "Usually, humans hate the taste of it."

"What..." was Shiina's response, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"It looks like only cats find it delicious because of the silver vine in it." the male actor remarked, his words sounding distant to the young woman's ears.

'Only cats?" was the last thing the female werecat thought before she blacked out.

* * *

'My body feels really hot for some reason. Is it because of the wine?'

Opening her eyes, Shiina found herself laying on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

'Why? Why this guy on top of me?' the young woman mentally questioned when she saw a certain male actor on top of her body. Her naked body to be exact.

She soon felt a slight pain in-between her legs.

"Oh, you came so quickly." Keiichi remarked. "Adding them up, this is how much you came."

"Nngh!" Shiina moaned when he started to thrust into her.

"It's already the second time." the young man said.

"Nngh! S-Stop..." the dark brown haired young woman managed to say.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Keiichi told her. "Are you not feeling my 'shape' changing?" he asked.

"Ah!" Shiina cried out when he began to thrust into her again.

"If I don't cum, then I won't be able to pull it out and it will get stuck." the white haired young man explained. "You should know that, since you're a werecat."

When he finally stopped thrusting, the female werecat panted heavily, trying to catch her breath.

'What did he say just now?' she mentally questioned.

Upon seeing her confused expression, Keiichi smirked. Then a pair of a golden cat ears appeared and replaced his human ones. His teeth became sharper and dark, rosette spots of a leopard covered his lower body. And a golden tail with the same spots sprouted from behind him, the pupils of his eye turning into silts.

'This is guy...' Shiina began to think, staring at the man on top of her in shock and disbelief. 'Is a leopard?!'

Suddenly, her walls clenched around his now bigger cock.

"W-Why did you suddenly get bigger?" the young woman asked.

"I apologize, but I can't shrink it back." Keiichi replied, leaning down so their faces were just inches apart. "You should show your ears and tail now. It would feel much better." he told her, sticking his tongue out and licking her lips.

Shiina grunted as she turned her head away from him.

"W-Who wants to show those to..." she trailed off.

The male werecat smirked at her defiance.

"Then, before you show them..." he paused, grabbing her chin to make her face him while his other hand held her wrists above her head. "Let's have some fun, Shiina."

Shiina didn't say anything as she stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

 _Like this, it's exactly like a nightmare._

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And there is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave reviews, telling me what you thought about it. I'll try to get working on the second chapter soon. But it will probably be a while since I have so many other stories to work on. I hope you all please me patience with me. Until next time.**


	2. Black Cat Girlfriend: Part Two

**The second chapter to Black Cat Girlfriend. I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit does to the creator of Kuroneko Kareshi no Asobikata. Sakyo Aya.**

* * *

 _Black Cat Girlfriend: Part Two_

* * *

 _How many rounds has it been? I don't care, just... Just quickly release it! Quickly release it inside me!_

* * *

"Ah! Ngh!" Shiina moaned loudly as Keiichi thrusted into her once more. "Come... Out..." she silently begged.

Then, to her slight surprise, the young man actually pulled out of her as his spots, ears, and tail disappeared. The young woman let out a small moan as her hands went to her wet vaginal area.

'I already pulled out, but she still feels the remains.' Keiichi thought, slightly surprised.

Suddenly, he saw the female werecat's body began to shrink as black fur appeared on her body. Soon, laying in Shiina's place was a small, black cat curled up into a ball.

"I never would have guessed she was a black cat." the young man said to himself, smiling in slight amusement. Raising his arm, he moved his hand towards the feline's face and gently rubbed the side of it with one of his fingers. "And a very small black cat, at that. It seems I took it a bit far." he remarked as he grabbed the covers and pulled them over himself and the cat.

* * *

 _This wave of heat from deep within, isn't mine. This is... The warmth of someone else. It makes me feel sick._

* * *

Groggily opening her eye, Shiina blinked as she took in her surroundings. Then the sound of soft breathing reached her ears. Looking to her side, the black cat jolted in surprise when she saw a certain male actor sleeping next to her. Quickly, but quietly standing up, Shiina went over to the edge of the bed and jumped down. When her paws touched the carpeted floor, she moved a few feet away. After getting some distance from the bed, the black cat quickly changed back into her human form.

"Bastard..." Shiina softly growled as her whole body trembled, the leftover cum from the male werecat was flowing out of her vulva. She turned her head and glared at the young man's sleeping figure. "Doing such things to me..."

* * *

 _Some time later_

Keiichi groaned slightly as he raised his arm and patted the spot next to him. However, instead of feeling warmth, he felt coldness. Opening his eyes, the white haired young man saw that the spot next to him was empty.

"So you're still able to move, huh?" he said to himself.

* * *

 _A couple of days later_

"Oi, Shiina!" Masato yelled as he entered the young woman's apartment. "Wake up! You're the one who told me not to let you laze around the day after break!" he shouted, grabbing the blanket that was over her and pulling it off.

Shiina groaned as she reluctantly got up.

"Hurry up and get dre..." the black haired man stopped at what he saw.

On the young woman's chest were a few bruises and bite marks. And those were ones he could see.

"D-Did you go and have some fun the day after the staff party?" Masato asked.

The only reply the female werecat gave was a small groan. 'My waist hurts like hell.' she thought to herself, rubbing her sore waist.

"You should probably cut back a little."

Shiina didn't say anything as she tried to stand up. However, she soon lost her balance and fell down to her knees.

"Woah! Are you okay? Do you need to call in sick?" Masato asked.

"I'm fine." the dark brown haired young woman replied softly. "Something like this, I can handle just with no problem."

* * *

 _It's no big deal. Being on top or the bottom doesn't make any difference. It's just having sex on a bed._

* * *

 _Later, at the film set_

"Ow!" Shiina cried out in pain when she felt a hand pat her on the waist.

Looking down from the ladder she was sitting on, she saw a certain male actor.

"Good morning, Shiina." Keiichi greeted, smiling brightly at her.

The female werecat glared down at him with a look of disgust before she quickly turned her head away.

'But, even if it is only sex, it pisses me off that he had the more advantageous positions and I had to look up at that stupid, smug face of his!' she thought to herself, feeling quite vexed.

"Hey now, aren't you suppose to greet me?" the white haired young man questioned, stepping up on the ladder and leaning his face closer to her's.

"Hey, this isn't safe." Shiina told him, a vein throbbing on her cheek. "Get down!"

Then a strange smell hit her nose. It made her feel slightly dizzy. Not saying anything, the young woman turned her head down, not looking at the other werecat.

"I don't remember telling that you could run away last night." Keiichi said as he slung one of his arms over his shoulder, his hand landing dangerously close to her breasts. "It's not very often we can hit it so hot."

Shiina felt a small shiver down her spine, still refusing to look at him.

'This smell makes me sick.' she thought. "Get down." she ordered when he started to move closer to her. "You're disturbing my work." she told him. 'This is a smell that also makes me uncomfortable.'

"Oh. Is it because of the catnip?" Keichii asked, hugging her around her neck with the arm that was still slung over her shoulder. "You're actually weak against catnip." he said, grinning.

"That is so not it!" Shiina yelled. "And didn't I tell you to get down?!"

"Excuse, Kakami-san." a feminine voice spoke up from behind the duo. "I would like to talk about the outfits with you."

"What is it?" the white haired young man questioned as he turned his head around to face the woman, his arm still around the female werecat's shoulder.

The dark brown haired young woman flinched when she felt his hand make it's way to her left breast, placing his hand on it.

"The clothes that are going to be worn tomorrow have just arrived, so please look over them."

"Right now?"

"S-Stop it..." Shiina said quietly so only he could hear her when he started to fondle her breast.

"If you're not too busy."

"Could you wait for a while?"

"No problem. You two look really close. Kakami-san must really like the backstage."

"I am quite interested." Keiichi said.

The female werecat breathed a mentally sigh of relief when his hand finally left her breast. However, she froze when his hand slipped under her shirt and made it's way to her chest against.

"Whether it's just watching or touching, it's all very fun." the male actor remarked.

Shiina shuddered as she tried to keep from moaning aloud. When she felt his hand about to slip into her sports bra, she decided that was enough.

"Knock it off!" she yelled, pushing him away with her elbow.

Suddenly, the ladder started to topple over and the young woman started to fall. However, two masculine arms wrapped around her waist and caught her before she hit the ground.

"It's very dangerous, you could have gotten hurt." Keiichi whispered in her ear, his arms still around her. "But, if we had both gotten hurt, we could have licked each other's wounds." he added, smirking.

"You..." was all Shiina was able to say, her face flushed with anger. "Don't say such vulgar things!" she yelled, pushing away from him.

"Shiina, are you okay?!" Masato asked as he rushed over. "What happened?"

"It's my fault." the white haired young man spoke up, placing a hand on the female werecat's shoulder. "I was playing a small joke on her and she almost fell. I'm sorry." he apologized, smiling brightly.

"Oh, no, it's just a good thing that you're alright." the black haired man said. "I think I should be the one to apologize. Shiina hasn't been feeling too well today." he informed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Shiina, do you have a fever or something?" he asked, placing one of his gloved hands on the young woman's forehead.

"Like you're going to be able to tell with gloves on." Shiina retorted.

"If you aren't feeling well, why don't you go home?" Masato told her. "The only thing we have left to do is a small dismantling job."

"I'm fine." the dark haired young woman said. "I can finish today's work. Besides, I rode here with you, remember? If I did leave, I really won't be able to get anywhere.

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, Shiina felt herself being pulled away from her childhood friend's hand.

"I can take her home." Keiichi offered.

"Say what?!" the female werecat exclaimed.

"It just so happens that I'm also off today." the white haired young man said. "A few days ago we had a drink together, and we became quite good friends."

"Don't tell such lies!" Shiina yelled.

"Plus, she's a very important staff member." Keiichi added, ignoring her, as he smiled brightly.

The dark brown haired young woman gaped in shock when everyone started to praise the actor for being such a good guy and how nice he was. Growling in annoyance, Shiina turned away from him.

"If you want me to owe you one, then forget it!" she yelled as she removed her gloves and them tossed aside, walking out of the studio building.

"Wait a minute, Shiina." Keiichi said as he followed her. "I said I was going to take you home."

"You're so annoying, don't follow me!" the female werecat yelled, not looking at him as she walked ahead.

"You've been acting like this since this morning." the white haired young man commented. "Why are you so angry?" he asked.

Upon hearing his questioned, Shiina stopped in her tracks, turned around, and glared at him, surprising him slightly.

"You dare to actually ask 'Why'?!" she exclaimed. Then she grabbed his shirt collar. "I'm angry because of what you did! You got me drunk as hell and forced yourself on me! Does topping others feel that good to you?! You disgust me, you bastard!"

Keiichi didn't say anything as he stared down at the other werecat. Then he grabbed her wrists and pulled it off of his shirt.

"You say that, but didn't you release quite a few times?" the white haired young man questioned, putting his other arm around her waist and pulling her body closer to his. "And you kept begging me not to stop." he added.

Shiina flinched as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"You must be joking." Keiichi said as he smirked, moving his face closer to her's.

Then, before she could say anything, the male actor placed his lips over her's, soon sliding his tongue into her mouth. The dark brown haired young woman moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, not kissing him back.

'This isn't good.' she thought to herself as his tongue clashed with her's. 'I'm getting carried away by that smell again.'

When the male werecat finally pulled his mouth away from her's, Shiina panted slightly from lack of oxygen.

"Just relax and enjoy it." Keiichi told her, releasing her wrist and placing his hand on the side of her face. "It's simply having sex on a bed."

The young woman's eyes widened slightly when she heard him say this. A moment later, she stared at him coolly.

"Yeah, you're right." she agreed. "It's just having sex."

* * *

 _At that time, I wondered. Wondered why that smell disappeared for a short moment._

* * *

 _Later, inside a hotel room_

"Hn! Ah!" Shiina moaned loudly as the male werecat licked the hardened nipple of her left breast, one of his hands fondling her other one. "D-Don't play with my breasts like that! It's gross."

"Oh, really?" Keiichi questioned.

"Yes, really!"

"If that's the case, then I guess I'll just continue to do it until it starts feeling good to you."

"Hn! Aah! Ah!" the dark brown haired young woman moaned when he started to suck on her nipple, his thumb and forefinger pinching her other one, her whole body shuddering as her wrists covered her flushed face.

Pretty soon, she had reached her climax and cummed on the bed.

"You should stop telling obvious lies." Keiichi told her. "You came so quickly and released so much just from having your breasts and nipples played with.

"Hah!" Shiina cried out when he stuck to fingers into her vagina.

"And yet you refuse to admit you feel anything." the white haired young man continued, sticking another finger inside her.

"Ah! Ngh!" the female werecat moaned as he started to pump his fingers back and forth inside of her, tightly gripping the bed sheets that were under her.

"Because you were drunk the last time, I was going to be gentler with you today." Keiichi said. "It's probably because you're too conscious, but you're not very cute when you're being dishonest." he added, leaning closer to her face as he pulled his fingers out of her. "So it looks like I'm going to have change my plans. I won't be so easy on you." he told her, smirking.

'That smell...' Shiina thought as she stared up at the other werecat with wide eyes. 'It's become rich again. It's definitely a smell that makes me sick to my stomach. But, if that's true, why do I feel so weak?' she mentally questioned as the white haired male turned her around so the back of her body was facing him.

"Spread your legs out a bit more." Keiichi ordered as he grabbed her hips and lifted up her backside.

"I-I'm doing that..." the dark haired young woman replied as she grabbed the back of the upper parts of her legs and eased them apart. "I-If you're going to enter me, then hurry up." she told him.

"You're sure?" the male werecat questioned as he positioned his cock near her back entrance. "You're changing you mind so quickly!" he said before he plunged into her.

'This is definitely not good.' Shiina thought to herself as she moaned aloud from him repeatedly thrusting into her. 'The sex with this guy is going straight inside of me deeply.' she mentally remarked, panting heavily. "W-Wait a sec..." she said to him. "Y-You're going in too strong and..." she trailed as she tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly, all movement from the young man came to a suddenly stop.

"Uwaah!" the female werecat cried when he suddenly turned her on her back, not pulling out of her.

"Look at me." Keiichi demanded as he grabbed her chin with his large, callused hand and made her face him.

Shiina grunted as he turned her face but refused to make eye contact with him.

"Look at me, Shiina..." the white haired young man said more softly this time as the grip he had on her chin loosened and moved to her cheek.

'He says my name softly after penetrating into me so deeply, and it feels really good.' the dark brown haired young woman thought to herself, letting a small, bitter smile grace her lips. "Hehe... Haha!" she suddenly started to laugh while covering her eyes with her wrists.

"What's so funny?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Shiina replied. "I just feel really comfortable at the moment." she told him, chuckling softly. 'Isn't it downright funny?' she thought to herself.

"Really now?" the male werecat questioned, grabbing her thighs and spreading her legs further apart.

"Ah!" the young woman moaned when he began to thrust into her hard. "Hn! Ngh! Aaah! Stop it!" she yelled as her inner walls clenched around his hardened cock.

"The inside of you doesn't feel exactly the same." Keiichi commented as he continued to penetrate deeply into her. "Hm, almost. I need to shoot it in there."

"No, don't!" Shiina begged.

Ignoring her, the white haired young man wrapped one of arms around her waist as he felt himself reach his limit. The dark brown haired werecat's mouth opened in a silent scream when she felt him cum inside her. Panting heavily, Keiichi collapsed on the other the other werecat's chest.

"How wonderful..." was all he said. "You reached many climaxes." he remarked as he pulled himself out of her. Then he looked at her face.

Shiina was trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down. She had a dazed look on her face and in her eyes, which had tears pricking the corners of them. Her face was flushed as some drool fell from her mouth. Upon seeing the expression on her face, Keiichi smirked.

"You finally became cute again." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

"Didn't..." Shiina started to say so softly that he almost didn't hear her. "Didn't you say that weren't going to be so easy on me?" she questioned.

"Was I too hard on you?" Keiichi asked as he moved closer to her face, placing his lips over her's.

"Liar."

* * *

 _The warmth of another. The warmth that doesn't belong to me, surprisingly makes me feel quite comfortable._

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And there is chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. I'm actually surprised I was able to update this quickly. I'll try to get started on chapter three soon. Until then.**


End file.
